1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing apparel and particularly a leg stiffening device that is particularly suited to attach to existing pant, trouser, or slack legs to enhance wear particularly when wearing an open-back shoe.
2. Description of the Prior art and Background of the Invention
A well-understood technique to appear taller and thinner includes using a shoe with a heel placing the wearer's foot at an angle so the heel of the foot is substantially higher than the ball, wearing a trouser that has a leg length that is longer than the wearer's inseam, and further allowing that trouser-leg to carry over the shoe in an unbroken line. This presents the appearance that the wearer has a relatively long and lean leg, which adds visual stature to the wearer and boosts their self-confidence. However, in so doing, the extended trouser leg can become entangled between the shoe and the wearer's foot, particularly when the wearer is sporting open-back shoes. This presents an unsightly gaff and detracts from the visual affect the wearer was attempting, resulting in embarrassing situations or serving as an impediment to mobility.
One attempt to avoid pant entanglement includes a device described by Lockwood in U.S. Patent Application No. US2006/0143768 published on 6 Jul. 2006. Lockwood describes a garment accessory consisting of a support portion, an adhesive strip and a covering. Although the Lockwood device is preferably rectangular and oriented horizontally, vertical strips, block-shaped strips, circular strips are contemplated. However, the Lockwood device has certain drawbacks and shortcomings. For example, although the Lockwood device can prevent some degree of pant or skirt entanglement at the rear of the garment (rear of heal) between a foot and a shoe, the Lockwood device cannot adequately protect against side entanglement. Further, although it is generally desirable to re-use the garment accessory, the Lockwood device includes only a cover, and no base layer, which would enhance its durability. Further, Lockwood teaches a stiffening device comprising cardboard or paper and remaining a light-weight product. However, such construction will not stand-up to multiple re-use, particularly if the garment accessory inadvertently goes through a wash and dry cycle while affixed.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can be integrated into slacks, trousers and the like that prevents this embarrassing tuck-under of the trouser leg under the foot and atop the shoe. The device, further should adapt to be integrated during the manufacture of the garment. Also, and perhaps more importantly, the device should further adapt to be retrofitted to existing garments so that a wearer can quickly and easily adapt their existing wardrobe. Additionally, such a device should be constructed of robust materials that stand up to multiple washings and include means and structures, and materials that provide a rigid, yet light-weight device that easily adapts to multiple uses on garments and can withstand water during washing and heat during drying, and further, can maintain its integrity and stiffness from such use.